1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet accessory and more particularly to cover apparatus, having the outward appearance of a doll, for concealing articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable, if not necessary, that extra toilet papers rolls and/or suction type toilet bowl plungers be stored and made available immediately adjacent to a residential toilet commode. Unfortunately, however, these items are sometimes considered unslightly and it is desirable to conceal these items while having them remain readily adjacent to a bathroom commode. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel toilet accessory for concealing toilet articles such as toilet paper rolls and/or a toilet bowl plunger.
Bathrooms and toilets frequently have limited storage space. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for concealing toilet articles such as toilet paper rolls and a commode plunger in a limited space.
One such attempt at disguising bathroom tissue rolls and plungers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 issued to Oneida O. Hooser, on Feb. 21, 1984. The prior art device comprises a plunger enveloping, upstanding hollow cannister which is not particularly attractive or decorative and substantially different in construction. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel attractive and readily useable decorative figure bathroom accessory for concealing articles such as the toilet paper and/or a plunger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet accessory which includes a decorative figure, such as a doll having a skirt depending therefrom for covering toilet articles such as toilet paper rolls and a toilet plunger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet accessory which includes a decorative figure, such as a doll having a body portion which can be removably mounted on a pedestal and a cover sheet detachably mounted on the body for covering the pedestal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet accessory of the type described wherein the pedestal includes a base mounting an upstanding rod which detachably receives toilet paper rolls and on which a decorative doll body is mounted.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet accessory of the type described wherein the pedestal comprises a toilet bowl plunger.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.